Un nuevo motivo para vivir
by Hime-chan Natsumi
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. Los personajes de Bakugan Battler Brawlers son de Spin masters. Runo muere de una manera trágica por amor, pero tiene un ultimo deseo... ¿Cual sera?


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Sega Toys y Spin Master, sola la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

—Muy buen movimiento Shun—le dijo ella mientras trataba de atinarle un golpe a él—, todo este tiempo entrenando por fin ha dado frutos:

—Gracias Runo, tu también has mejorado mucho—dijo mientras esquivaba otro ataque de ella—: Que te parece si descansamos…

—¡Muy bien! —pero casi de inmediato se le deformo el rostro al divisar un grupo de ninjas de otro clan muy dispuestos a acabar a Shun; entonces ella grito con desesperó— ¡Emboscada!

Pero fue muy tarde pronto cinco ninjas atacaban a Shun por todas direcciones en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, afortunadamente mantuvo la pelea con los cinco, cuando se dio cuenta que dos más estaban luchando con Runo y con una patada muy fuerte uno de ellos la derribo en ese momento el se molesto y con un solo ataque derribo a ninjas a su alrededor para ir con Runo y socorrerla; con tanto apuro no se percato de que uno se dirigía con una katana peligrosamente hacia él con claras intenciones de matarlo. Runo por amor a Shun se levanto con rapidez y lo empujo logrando así que dar ella en su lugar y recibir el corte.

Shun vio con horror como el corte perforaba el estomago de Runo causando una hemorragia severa y espasmos; de golpe corrió a abrazarla en sus brazos, con furia miro a esos idiotas que corrían con desespero al darse cuenta de que asesinaron a una joven inocente de una manera tan brutal. La tomo en sus brazos y dijo:

—Runo, ¡¿Por qué?!—pregunto llorando—porque me has salvado, ¿ Porque dar tu vida por alguien como yo?

—Ha, estas llorando… quien diría que el gran Shun Kazami —tosió sangre—, tan frio como un bloque de hielo, se encontrara llorando como un bebe frente a mí—dijo con fingida ironía.

—No debiste hacerlo, mejor hubiera muerto yo, ¿Qué motivos tienes tú para dar tu vida por mi?

—Yo…—comenzó a toser más sangre y sintió que se le agotaban las fuerzas, pero antes de morir debía decirlo— te amo, siempre, te he admirado, fuiste mi motivo para vivir siempre tú… So… lo dese… aria...—y no pudo terminar la frase ya que ese fue su último suspiro.

—No Runo yo… también te amo—susurro para el mismo arrepintiéndose de no decirlo antes;

Entonces recordó tantos momentos en que ella la dedicaba miradas de admiración, sus gestos, todo tenía sentido ahora cuando sus desplantes de celos la evidenciaban y se escudaba en decir que era porque lo veía como a un hermano mayor; la razón por la cual le insistía tanto en que él fuera su maestro de combate y él se negaba ya que era muy peligroso para ella, su determinación en llegar al mismo nivel que él; esa admiración tan extraña que la llevaban darle su lealtad ciegamente; Ella lo amaba. Entonces sus últimas palabras llegaron a la mente que desearía ella.

—Por favor, te lo ruego concede su último deseo, por favor si quieres toma mi vida a cambio pero concede su deseo—rogo desesperado el chico—, concédelo por favor… ella merece ser feliz

—Dime querida, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?—dijo una voz hermosa y suave.

—He, ¿Quién? Sal de donde estés muéstrate—dijo Runo tomando una posición de combate.

—Dime tu deseo yo lo cumpliré… —y apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado y ojos amarillos mirando a Runo llenos de ternura—, allá abajo hay un chico que pidió que te concedieran tu último deseo y así lo hare.

—Mi deseo, he—sonó triste y bajo la cabeza—, y porque razón usted me cumpliría mi deseo, solo ¿Por qué alguien más lo pidió por mí?

—No—dijo suave y tranquilamente— es porque tu diste tu vida por amor, sin miramientos a un sabiendo que no eras correspondida y esa persona está dispuesta a dar su vida porque te cumpla un deseo; así que cual es tu deseo.

—¡Deseo un nuevo motivo para vivir! —grito con todas sus fuerzas esperando que aquel ser viera sus sentimientos reflejados.

—Con qué es eso, algo tan simple… —dijo levantando la palma de manera horizontal de manera que esta quede mirando hacia arriba y materializo un hermoso collar hilo por hilo se fue tejiendo de una manera tan magica— Este **relicario **será tu motivo para vivir, tu deber es protegerlo a toda costa de quien sea, nadie debe tocarlo sin tu consentimiento… —el collar flota hasta Runo y ella lo toma con ambas manos.

—¿Qué es? —pregunto con asombro y cautivada por su belleza dijo—, es hermoso…

—Sí lo es porque ese fue tu diseño, este collar toma forma del carácter su portador y también es muy valioso; en él se resguarda el _Corazón puro _de la doncella que lo porta y por esta razón es muy poderoso, puede materializar casi cualquier deseo si se pide entregando el corazón.

—Que cruel—pronuncio sin pensarlo mucho Runo—, pedir el corazón a cambio es algo terrible, eso sería como sacrificarse…

—Ha, ha —tratando de contener su risita y se apresuro a explicarle a la joven el significado de sus palabras—: No es así lo que trato de decir es que si se desea con toda el alma y pones todos tus sentimientos al momento de desearlo, es cumplido.

—Y si es tan poderoso como dices ¿Cual es la razón de que lo tenga yo?

—El hecho de que tú así lo deseaste.

—¡¿Cómo?! —grito sobresaltada—, yo no desee tal cosa

—Si lo hiciste y te lo explicare—y apareció de la nada una nubecita amarilla con un pizarrón y tizas para dibujar el relato de manera simple—: Primero; das tú vida por amor y por fin eres capaz de confesarte en tu agonía. Segundo; el chico al que te confesaste también te amaba y con toda su alma y corazón deseo, que te concediera un deseo a ti a cambio de su vida. Tercero; me conmoví y decidí cumplir su deseo, cumpliendo el tuyo. Cuarto; tu deseo fue un nuevo motivo para vivir y yo lo concedí. Así son las cosas—dijo por fin dando por terminada aquella platica—, ahora tus deberes como nueva doncella de la reliquia; los cuales son principalmente cuidar que ningún ser en este **universo** ponga sus manos en este valioso objeto, ah… pero no estarás sola—dijo con suspicacia—: toda doncella necesita un caballero; así que mejor que te parece si vamos con él para que los dos escuchen sus responsabilidades.

Y de la nada aparecieron en el dojo Shun sorprendido mirando a la extraña mujer y súbitamente volteo su mirada a Runo quien se encontraba en igual posición que él, sentada como los japoneses tradicionales y con la mirada atenta a esa mujer; y lo más increíble sana y salva sin ningún rasguño o mancha de sangre en su ropa totalmente impecable con su traje de ninja blanco y él traía el suyo color negro, entonces entendió que sus plegarias fueros escuchadas ahora solo faltaba ver que pasaría.

—Shun Kazami, tú has rogado que se le conceda un deseo a Runo Misaki tras su **muerte **y como pago darías tu vida—la extraña mujer esperaba la respuesta.

—Si—sin titubeos o dudas, una voz firme y segura así respondió el—, y esto dispuesto a pagar mi deuda…solo pido—volteo a ver a Runo dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de ternura y amor deseando que la misma Runo contestara su petición—, que me dejes saber Runo, ¡Cual ha sido tu deseo?

—Ella te lo dirá a su tiempo, no la presiones—entonces a él se le encogió el corazón de ver que Runo lo ignoraba por completo, y muchos pensamientos asaltaron su mente creyendo que ella le odiaba porque la hizo sufrir de una manera imperdonable, él creyendo que la cuidaba y en realidad solo le hizo más daño miro de nuevo a la mujer—; ahora tomare tu pago:

Eso lo estremeció sabia que la hora de morir había llegado, sintió una punzada en el pecho que le ocasiono un terrible dolor, pero más allá de eso le dolía mas el alma al saber que su amada lo odiaba; en un último esfuerzo por grabarse la delicada figura de la chica que amaba volteo hacia ella y bien como para su sorpresa ella lo miraba con una cara de asombro, expectación y… ¿dolor?

Si había dolor, angustia en su semblante, entonces él se pregunto si estaría eternamente en las llamas del infierno por el hecho de hacer sufrir a ese ángel, acuno en su mente ese hermoso rostro aquel bello recuerdo que le ayudaría a soportar el tormento de infierno y cerro sus ojos esperando el final; pero eso no llego… aquel dolor y aquella punzada desaparecieron y de nuevo se sintió más vivo que nunca, que habría pasado acaso así de confortable sería la muerte, abrió lentamente los ojos sin saber a qué atenerse cuando de pronto; estaba sentado en la misma posición que hacía apenas en unos segundos atrás en la sala de su dojo. Busco de inmediato a Runo y lo que vio lo descoloco por completo; ella lucia un bello kimono blanco, se veía tan pura, tan inocente; pero a la vez tan altiva y con tanto orgullo y fortaleza de siempre. Simplemente hermosa, bella, perfecta.

—Bien Doncella, Guardián les explicare todo ha detalle, quiero que me pongan la atención debida.

—Runo tienes una gran responsabilidad; un arma tan poderosa tiene que ser resguardada por alguien de corazón puro y buenos sentimientos; esta persona es llamada _Doncella, _la reliquia no debe ser tocada por mortal alguno…

—Espera dijiste ¡¿mortal?!—pregunto Runo muy consternada— si no debe ser tocada por mortal alguno y yo soy la única que puede tocar esta sagrada reliquia, entonces… ¿Qué soy yo?—dijo con una terrible aura depresiva ansiosa de una respuesta rápida.

—Bien tú eres una santa, se pude decir así…

—A que se refiere con santa ¿exactamente? —pregunto Shun al ver que Runo caía en un shock.

—a que ella no es un simple mortal, tiene un firme y único propósito en la vida; no se preocupen también morirá igual que todos pero en ella se resguarda un poder mágico grande, pero al ser de corazón puro las emociones negativas no deben albergar en ella ya que eso desequilibraría su magia y sería una catástrofe. Dime muchacho ¿Por qué crees que los santos son buenos? Porque si fueran malos no serian considerados santos —puntualizo la mujer— ; hay, entras tú su guardián, o caballero; tu deber es guardar que tú _Doncella_ no se contamine de sentimientos negativos eso sería el fin de todo tal como lo conocemos—acabo con expresión sombría.

—Ustedes dos han demostrado que su amor es puro y sincero; ¡Diviértanse en esta nueva aventura! —y diciendo esto desapareció.

Shun volteo a Runo de inmediato y vio que lagrimas gruesas amenazaban con salir de sus , se apresuro a abrazarla tratando de darle confort y seguridad.

—No llores, me rompes cuando te veo llorar —Dijo shun mientras abrazaba a Runo de tal manera que ella se ocultaba en su pecho.

—Es… que estas bien —dijo entre sollozos—, me alegro yo realmente me asuste mucho de pensar que morirías…

—Runo… —la separo y la miro directamente a los ojos— yo también te amo… —le dijo con una voz cargada de ternura y amor.

Mientras Runo volvió a esconderse en el lugar más seguro de todo el universo de ahora en adelante, mientras trataba de recuperar su clásico orgullo, sus hipidos disminuyeron y para cundo se calmo hablo.

—Entonces… ¿Eres mi novio o mi amante? —comento con una voz juguetona y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Creo que ambos —pero puso una cara de póker y dijo—, seré todo lo que tú quieras —termino su frase sobre sus labios, con un beso dulce y cargado de amor.

—Pero, dime… ¿Qué deseo pediste? —pregunto separándose después de ese largo beso, esperando ansioso saber la respuesta.

—¡Se-cre-to! —susurro Runo sobre sus labios, seguido de beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

Pero lo que siguió de ese beso es algo que será mejor contar en otra ocasión; todas las aventuras que vivieron juntos, poniendo a prueba su amor; y las reacción de que peleadores tuvieron; todo eso… En otro momento se revelara.


End file.
